Cheerleader
by Icyblast51
Summary: She was hurt. She got angry. He was confused. Then he got angry as well. But at different people. Will the Aphrodite Cabin help them get together? Fluff alert!


**Hey guys! This is a Percabeth oneshot/songfic. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: IDOPJO or the song.**

Annabeth's POV

" You were a cheerleader?!"

I had just told Percy that I was a cheerleader and he was laughing his head off.

I grabbed the scruff of his collar and put an angry face on.

"Tell any living soul, and you won't make it to tomorrow."

He smirked. "Somebody wants to get up close withave the one and only Percy Jackson."

I growled.

"Okay, okay, geez," he said, trying to pull away.

I kissed him, and let go of his collar. "Good."

Little did I know the Stolls were nearby eavesdropping.

Percy's POV

I was simply eating some Takis and watching some Austin and Ally.

Then, Annabeth stormed in, covered in that stuff from pom poms.

"Woah, what happened to you?" I asked.

She growled, louder than she did before.

"A-are you okay, Annabeth?"

She grabbed me by the collar. "Why'd you tell them?"

"Tell who what?"

"Don't play dumb!" She yelled at me. "I know you told the Stolls about my cheerleading."

"I swear I didn't-"

She punched me in the gut hard, then ran off with only a few words.

" _I thought I could trust you."_

* * *

At the Hermes cabin, Katie was already yelling at the Stolls.

Well, more like Travis.

It was obvious that she liked him, even though she had rejected Travis every time he had asked her out.

Anyways, Connor saw me and whispered into his brother's ear.

Travis' eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, Katie-Kat, now I gotta go, so, if you would just leave..."

She looked at me. Then, she smirked. She held the door open.

"Give me back my plant with a real apology, and I will take it and leave. If you don't, I'll release Percy on you." She looked at her nails. "Your choice."

Travis and Connor looked at each other. It was obvious they had lost the plant.

They ran on either side of her, and I caught them by the scruffs of their collars.

"So, Katie, I've got a reason to kill them. Why do you need that plant? Can't you make more?"

"That plant only gross every 100 years."

"I still want to be the one to kill them."

"Oh don't worry, I can help you with Annabeth. But lemme have at least one of them right now."

I let go of Travis.

She dragged him away. I let go of Connor as well. "Thanks to you, Annabeth is probably gonna break up with me. You're lucky I don't kill you. Also, get a video of Katie and Travis. I have a feeling something is going to happen-oh Hera what is wrong with me?"

I walked off, shaking my head and cursing under my breath.

* * *

On my way back to my cabin, I was kidnapped. I didn't worry though.

Because I knew who it was.

The blindfold was removed and I saw Piper, Silena, (AN Pretend she is still alive. Same with Beckendorf) Lacy, and the rest of the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Here," Silena said, giving me a lyric sheet. The title read, Cheerleader.

"What's this for?"

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? We want you to sing this tonight in the Amphitheater in front of Annabeth. That way, you'll make up!"

I scoffed. "Yeah, she'll totally forgive me if I tell the entire camp she's a cheerleader."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Dude, just memorize this song and sing it tonight, okay?"

I sighed. "Fine. It's been a good 18 years. Ah, who am I kidding, I'm dead." I walked out of the cabin, trying to memorize the words. Good thing they were in Greek.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I sat down in my seat for Karaoke Night. I made sure to sit anywhere but near Percy, but I didn't have to worry because I couldn't find him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Chiron.

"Hello, Camp Half Blood. Tonight, we have a new singer, and he's not from the Apollo Cabin. Welcome Percy Jackson, singing Cheerleader!

My head snapped upwards. I stood up to leave. Tears threatened to spill. Piper and Hazel pulled me I was in the front row, Percy could see me clearly. I looked down. How could he embarrass me like this? Hadn't he done enough.

Percy got onstage, and everybody cheered. Except me.

"This song is dedicated to Annabeth. I really hope you know I love you."

All the girls swooned. I rolled my eyes.

 _Logic Annabeth! What are you doing?_

 _He doesn't mean it. If he meant it-_

 _If he didn't mean it, why would he be up there?_

I groaned as the song began.

 _When I need motivation, my one solution is my queen._

 _Cause she stays strong, yeah yeah._

A video started playing on the huge wall behind him. It showed me laying in a chair, reading, and he snuck up behind me with a bucket of water. He splashed it on me. I shot up and pushed him into the lake. He pulled me in. And we started having a water fight.

 _She is always in my corner right there when I want her._

 _All these other girls are tempting but I'm empty when you're gone and they say_

 _Do you need me?_

 _Do you think I'm pretty?_

 _Do I make you feel like cheating?_

 _I'm like no, not really cause_

The video continued showing us hanging out, hugging together, etc. I put my hand over my mouth and tried not to let the tears fall.

 _Ooh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her._

 _Ooh I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her._

 _She walks like a model, she grants my wishes like a genie, in a bottle, yeah yeah._

 _Cause I'm the wizard of love, and I've got the magic wand,_

 _All these other girls are tempting but I'm empty when you're gone and they say_

Piper and Hazel pushed me up. Percy held out his hand. I hesitated. Then I let him pull me up.

 _Do you need me?_

 _Do you think I'm pretty?_

 _Do I make you feel like cheating?_

 _I'm like no, not really cause_

 _Ooh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her,_

 _Ooh I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her,_

 _She gives me love and affection, baby did I mention?_

 _You're the only girl for me_

 _No I don't need a next one_

 _Mama loves you too she thinks I made the right selection_

 _All that's left to do is for me to pop the question,_

 _Ooh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader,_

 _she is always right there when I need her._

 _Ooh I think that I found myself a cheerleader ,_

 _she is always right there when I need her ._

I broke down and hugged him. I kissed him. He kissed me back.

Little did I know that at that moment, the video ended with the underwater kiss we had 3 years ago.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you, too, Percy. I love you too."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! I am going to post another songfic, this time about Hazel. The song is called Top Young by Sabrina Carpenter. Bye!**

 **Icy**


End file.
